


early riser

by fuyuki_peridot



Series: domestic xiuchen fluff [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: Minseok doesn't get enough sleep, thanks to Jongdae's sleeping habits.





	early riser

**Author's Note:**

> so i noticed that there weren't a lot of xiuchen fics on this site.... and decided to take matters into my own hands! and this probably won't post until tomorrow, but are you guys ready for comeback?! i miss our yixing, though...
> 
> enjoy this really short, fluffy xiuchen!~

Minseok is the type of person who wakes up easily, quickly, and early in the morning. He doesn't need anything nor anyone to wake him up- no alarm clocks, no Junmyeon to nag at him, urging him to get up and get ready. It's not just because he has to make coffee for the younger members who keep asking, either; no, Minseok's just a morning person.  
But this morning in particular, he wakes up a _tad_ bit early, even for someone like him. The room is still dark- nearly pitch black, actually, and he quickly realizes what had woken him up at this ungodly hour of the morning: Jongdae.

He was clinging so tightly that Minseok had practically been turned into a human pretzel. Jongdae, however, was apparently unbothered by the tangled mess of limbs and blankets, judging by the steady, soft snores. Despite his deep affection and adoration for him, Minseok is mildly irritated. "Dae," he mumbles to himself, "You are the _clingiest_ sleeper I have _ever_ had the displeasure to behold."

Internally complaining, Minseok pries apart Jongdae's surpisingly tightly interlocked fingers, moving apart the arms hugging at his waist. Then, he repositions the blankets so that the both of them are no longer being smothered. He then rolls onto his other side to face Jongdae, and holds him tightly. Minseok kisses his nose gently, all of the irritation already gone. "Actually, I take it back- I like sleeping with you," he grins, finding comfort in Jongdae's warmth. He cuddles him tightly and warmly, just enjoying his presence for a few more precious minutes.

Minseok then closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep, but he finds that he simply can't. _Oh well_ , he thinks. _It's probably almost time to wake up anyways._ He glances to the alarm clock to confirm his suspicions, but it reads- _3:27 AM?!_

"I take that back also," he grumbles quietly. 

It takes Minseok at least another one and a half hours to fall asleep... and after what felt like absolutely no rest, at all, Junmyeon is standing in his doorway, urging him to _Get up! Get ready, hyung!_

 _Wow_ , Minseok thinks. He slept in so late that Junmyeon actually had to wake him up for once.

Minseok blinks slowly and irritably after Junmyeon leaves and rolls onto the- empty?- other side of the bed. He opens his eyes confusedly, and is greeted by the sight of Jongdae standing in the doorway. Annoyance creeps in at the sight of him- if it hadn't been for him, he might have gotten enough sleep. Minseok was thinking of saying something when-

"Min, you're usually up before I am. Come on, get up- make me some coffee," Jongdae whines. Minseok just rolls over and pulls the blankets over his head grumpily, though he can't keep this act up for long; he already wants to hug the person resoonsible for his lack of sleep. "Pleeeeaaassssseeee~" Jongdae adds.

After a few moments, Minseok gives in to his lover's plead. "Fine," he answers- and when Jongdae smiles in return, he can't help but grin back, tiredness forgotten.

Maybe he can forgo a couple of hours of sleep for Jongdae this time, he decides.


End file.
